Unexpected Desire
by VictoriqueMayfield
Summary: "That's simple Alice If you feel so hot, just remove your clothes and you'll feel perfectly better" he teased as he unbuttoned the topmost button on her shirt... What would you do if you see a cute and half-naked drunk girl? Well we certainly know now what Xerxes would do ! A Break x Alice/ BreLice fanfiction you guys! Hope you enjoy with this intimate fanfic! xD
1. Temptations

**WARNING! CONTAINS MATURE CONTENTS~! But if you loved seeing Break and Alice in an intimate relationship, well then go on ahead my good sir/madame! xD **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS! IF I DID, THEN MORE BRELICE FANS WOULD HAVE EXISTED :I**

It was a fun but tiring day at the Rainsworth mansion. Oz, Alice, and Gil just finished their mission and Lady Sharon decided to have a Tea Party but Break had an idea , why not drink Wines and Beers instead?, just for one night though. Of course, Lady Sharon, ever so timid, agreed so but on one condition that if ever they got drunk, Break would clean up all the mess. Even the vomits! If ever someone does. Break agrees, bla bla bla, they all end up drunk, except for Break.

Every one was fast asleep after then. Break, being the only person awake ( or so he thought) approached the gang as he mumble to himself, "My, My~ They get so drunk easily~ Cleaning up won't be easy" , as he picked up and stack the empty bottles, Alice suddenly shouted gibberish words at Break, probably insulting him on what a clown he is like she always do as she approached Break while swaying side by side, almost like she's falling.

Break stopped from whatever he's doing and sighed deeply. He approached the brunette and grabbed her shoulders to keep her still and slightly chuckled. He found the brunette's face quite cute and he couldn't help but kiss it. Alice, shocked and disgusted from the male's action, wiped the kissed area with her hand as if he was infecting her with a disease. "chu aroying clown! Don chu evr zo dat agen!"

Break released a chuckle from his mouth as he kneeled down and leaned closer to her face, caressing the brunette's face, "Why are you still up, Miss Alice? It's already late~ "

The brunette unconsiously blushed from the hatter's touch and lowered her head a little, hoping that he couldn't see her embarrassed face "W-Well, i-it was hot. So I couldn't sleep."

With that, she made eye contact with Break and noticed that he too was blushing. Alice said those words in pure innocence, but Break thought of something different which made him smirk and moved his hand to reach for Alice's shirt button.

"That's simple Alice~ If you feel so hot, just remove your clothes and you'll feel perfectly better" he teased as he unbuttoned the topmost button on her shirt but only that. Alice on the other hand, thought it was for real and she did attempted to undo her clothes and unbuttoned the rest. Break then realizing he made a mistake by telling drunk Alice to be naked, tried to grab Alice's hands and stop her from doing so until they lost balance and Break fell on top of half-naked Alice with only her middle button intact, covering her breasts but her navel showing.

Just from the sight made Break feel heat everywhere on his body. He couldn't resist the urge to ravage the girl with his erection. Meanwhile, Alice was groaning in pain as she just fell down with a man on top of her, putting more weight on her part resulting to even more pain.

"Break.." The brunette whispered shyly and made the hatter turn his gaze at her face and blushed the darkest shade of red upon seeing her bashful face. He never thought he'd find the female attractive and now that he does, he wants to be inside her. To mark her with his scent and remind her that she's had a great time with him. But what would his Lady Sharon think?

He smirked and got up, pulling Alice with him and roughly embraced her as he got a handful of her hair and smelled it. "You smell divine, Ms. Alice~ Let's go some place secret~" Alice, not in the right mind due to being intoxicated, nodded and followed Break as he lead her to a dark room, quite far away from the room where they had been drinking.

Though it is dark, Alice could still slightly see a king-sized bed and she dived into it, thinking that she would sleep there. Break gave a chuckle but a sly one this time and slowly removed his clothes, including his underwear, and sat down beside the brunette and took her clothes off this time

"Miss Alice~ We're not here to rest~ We're here to have fun~"

Alice squealed as she felt his hands swiftly taking off her remaining clothes. "You said you felt hot right? I'm just doing a favor, Miss Alice~" he chuckled as he just finished undoing her and pinned her further down, grabbing her wrists and placed them on top of her head. Alice, couldn't retort at him as she had no strength to and she felt dizziness on her mind so she just stays silent and watch the man carefully.

She took a sharp breath when she felt his hand gently caressing in the middle of her thighs and smoothly insert a finger, stretching her insides before he could enter his manhood. Alice moaned in the sensation. She never felt so wet down there before. She hated it yet at the same time she also loved it. Her moaning made the hatter even more aroused and forcefully made Alice sat up and pin her against the wall while still being on the bed.

Alice winced as her bare back collided with the cold wall and found herself loving the pain and kept on moaning with Break's long finger massaging her insides. The Hatter then removed his wet finger from her and licked it right in front of her.

"Mmm~ You taste fine, Miss Alice~" with that he grinned and placed his hands on the brunette's thighs, spreading her legs wider so he could easily penetrate her. "This is probably your first, Miss Alice~ Allow me to teach you something that Lady Sharon couldn't share with you~ " he then quickly penetrated her with his member, making Alice scream out in an unexpected pleasure. Just few seconds after that, a dark red liquid surrounded his length and dripped down to the bedsheets.

Alice hugged the male tightly and winced at the feeling. "You'll be fine Miss Alice~ It will hurt at first, but you will start to enjoy it" His lips then meet with Alice's and they both shared a deep kiss as he slowly thrusts his member deeper. Alice then introduced her tongue to Break's and twirled her tongue around his. It was Alice's first intercourse, but it's definitely not her first kiss. Alice's actions made Break even more excited, making him strike her with quick and hard thrusts, causing the female to bite his tongue accidentally and clawing his back with her sharp nails and wrapping her legs tightly around his hips.

The Hatter leaned to the female closer until there are no more spaces between them as he grabbed her nape and kissed her roughly, their moans echoing throughout the room. "I will make this night a night you will never forget Miss Alice~ even if you're in this state~" Alice was lost in the pleasures the man has given her and greedily nodded as she responded "Y-Yes Please" and carried on by kissing him so strongly and taking few nibbles at his lip whenever possible. She felt his member throb and grow bigger inside her, making her moan his name so softly.

Break then decided to end it once and for all. He didn't want to do it with the drunked Alice. He wanted to do it with the feisty and naughty Alice he knew. With three quick and hard thrusts, he release his juice and steadies himself as he fills Alice's beautiful body with his scent and they both groan in pleasure.

They pant in exhaustion and tried their hardest to breathe normally. "Can we do this again?" The hatter blushed from what he just heard. He didn't expect it to come out of the brunette's mouth but yet again, she's drunk. She doesn't know what she's saying. The red eyed male chuckled and cupped his hand to her cheek and planted a small kiss on her luscious lips. "Of course we can, whenever and wherever you wish to do it My Lady~". Alice found herself smiling and slightly giggled, she rested her head on the man's shoulder and buried her face on his neck and like a snap of the finger she was already fast asleep. The hatter once again chuckled and kissed the female's forehead and laid down slowly, not wanting to disturb the female, and he too fell asleep with Alice on top of him and their bodies still entwined.

**I'm sorry if this was a bit stupid xD **

**This is my first fanfic and yeah, for a first fanfic I made an erotic one~ Pervert me~ xD**

**I couldn't resist myself~! I JUST LOVE TO SEE THEM DO IT~! *^* **


	2. Busted

**Okay so for the second chapter, the story happens the next morning after what happened last night and Alice wakes up fully-clothed and wondered where she's staying. That's probably it. o-o ENJOY!**

Alice slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurring at first, but everything became clear later on and found herself laying in a room she never knew existed. Then again, they're in the Rainsworth Mansion. She wouldn't be able familiarize all rooms except the room where she and Sharon would have their Sessions and in the balcony where they'd have their usual tea party. Speaking of tea party, she remembered she drank something to which Oz called 'juice' and she couldn't remember the rest of the details now. Her memory was blurry. But the biggest question on her mind was: How did she end up in this room and which part of the house is she? Is it just near the balcony? She pushed the thought away for a moment as she got up and winced as she felt a slight pain, but she couldn't understand where the pain came from. Not letting the pain stop there, she continued to move towards the door and leave the room as a click of a shut door was heard.

**-Finally at the balcony where Oz, Gil, Sharon and Break were-**

"Oh Alice! You woke up really late!" Her manservant approached the brunette with his usual smile "It's almost time for lunch" he added. "Oh..." was all Alice could say. "Alice, Come take a sit" She turned her gaze to where the sweet voice came from. It was none other than Sharon as she gestured her hands to the chair across her. Alice just followed what Sharon said and winced again as she sat down. Sharon noticed this too quickly "Are you alright Alice?" Sharon asked, concerned for the lass.

The brunette immediately turned her head to look at her "Huh? O-Oh! Of course I am! Why wouldn't I b-"

she was immediately cut off as she felt a hand caress her arm from behind and squealed for it was Break's "Of course Miss Alice is fine~ She's a strong girl~..." he then leaned his face closer to hers but not too close, he needs to limit his actions, remembering that Lady Sharon is just watching them "Aren't I right Miss Alice?" Before she could retort, she was cut off [again] but this time it was Sharon speaking. "Now,now, Break, don't tease Alice like that" she said as she took a sip of her tea. "Why Lady Sharon~ I was just simply complimenting her~" Break was wearing again his usual smirk and grin which annoyed Alice so much and the brunette pushed his hand away "Don't touch me you annoying clown!" Break just chuckled at the female's words and did as he was told to meanwhile Sharon was only smiling at both of them. "You two seem to be having fun. Can we leave you then?" With the Lady's statement they both looked at her with a puzzled look on their face. "Ah! That's right! We were planning to go to Town and buy some stuff" Oz then walked beside Sharon, still wearing his smile.

"That includes me. I'm going to buy some cute clothes for Alice" added Sharon

"Then why do I have stay behind with him?!" In contrast to Oz and Sharon, Alice was feeling really pissed off.

"Because you'll only be the cause of money shortage while we go there!" Not for too long Alice met her match, a hot-tempered Gil.

"Tch." There was nothing Alice could say. Though it sounded rude of Gil to say it that way, she knew what he said was true so she just kept silent.

"Anyways, aside from that, Break will be staying so that there will be an adult to look after you" Sharon reasoned...which caused the brunette to twitch her eye and pouted her lips "I'm not a child" she placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm as she mumble to herself. "Don't worry we won't take too long. . . " Oz reassured to Alice which made her smile a bit. "Come on. Let's go" Gil tugged on Sharon and Oz

"We're going then. Xerxes-nii, please take care of Alice" Sharon said as she stood up and bowed her head at his 'brother' while Break smirked slyly and looked deep in Alice's amethyst eyes. "Don't worry My Lady~ I will surely take care of her real good~" with that Alice blushed and turned her head to look at something else.

Time flew too quickly, it seemed they were just here a while ago and now they're left alone. Break, as usual, was only eating and licking various of sweets while Alice only stared into the horizon. Silence formed between the two of them...until...

"It's a good time isn't it?

"Huh?"

Break stood and picked Alice up bride-style, causing the girl to squeal, and he sat down again but this time with Alice forced to sit on his lap with her legs sideways and rested on the chair's arm, leaving her feet hanging and she blushed even more. Break only chuckled at this cute sight as he placed his hand below her abdomen.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!"

"Taking care of you~" he chuckled and kissed her forehead "Now, just how sore are you?"

"Huh?" Alice didn't know what Break was getting at. Noticing her confusion, Break pressed his hand below her belly harder and Alice grunted in pain.

"H-Hey!" Alice grabbed his wrist tightly to stop him but it was useless for Break was planning to stop already. "This is no good~ I guess I'll have you rest~"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hm? Miss Alice~? Don't tell me you forgot that night~ " Break frowned a bit at her and leaned his face closer with a dramatic voice

"What night?! Stop giving me riddles! You know I hate them, clown!" We all know Alice was drunk that night and we also know that drunk people tend to forget what happened while they were in that state. The same applies to Alice who happens to repeatedly smack Break in the chest but Break still managed to snicker.

"Oh Miss Alice~ How could you forget that wonderful night we shared?" he said again in a dramatic voice with fake tears in his eye "Well it doesn't matter~ I'll help you remember~"

Whatever Break did was surely effective. Alice stopped smacking him and froze, feeling heat rush on her face, and...his sweet lips pressed on her own. _'Why...Why am I enjoying this so much...? T-This is wrong. . I'm kissing with this clown and yet I... I... '_ Memories last night flashed on her mind. So that was what the pain was about. She slowly closed her eyes and deeply kissed back, making Break smirk and slide his tongue to meet with hers and they both play with their tongues, sucking it a little whenever possible.

The Hatter was the first to break the kiss, making Alice frown a bit. "Why'd you stop?" He just chuckled and leaned his face closer to her and licked her lips. "I only did that to help you remember~" he said as he poked her nose. "

Alice doesn't understand why but she's irritated at his words. Why was she so angry? Did she actually wanted more? The latter pouted her lips and puffed her cheeks, turning her gaze away "You're right...and now that I remember, I won't do the same mistake again!" before she could completely stand and walk away from him, Break grabbed her arm while he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back, pressing her buttocks on his thighs as he rested his head on her shoulders. "Now, now~ Don't be so mean Miss Alice~ Don't you know how aroused I am whenever we're this close?"

Alice felt his arm tighten around her and his cold tongue grazing her ear. She could not help but let out a small moan and blush as she sensed something hard is poking her butt. "C-Clown. . Let go of me. . I d-don't want to do this"

Break only grinned and placed his mouth near her ear as he whispered "It's okay Miss Alice~ I can always rape you~" Break was a pure sadist, he bit the female's ear hard and Alice shouted in pain and while she was distracted with her grief, Break quickly slid his hand inside her panty and inserted a finger on her sex which only doubled the loudness of her screams but it slowly turned to something sweet as Break would like to call it _'music to his ears'_ . "A-Ahh..." Alice wanted to scold him...to shout at him...but she's feeling...what is it? Ah yes... Feeling too good and very pleasured..and because of that a white liquid started to form _down there_, wrapping Break's long finger.

He was amused on how sensitive she was and smirked a sly one "My, my~ so wet already Miss Alice~" The female took another sharp breath as she felt another finger get inserted and another one. That makes it three fingers inside her! Break slowly rub inside her and stretching her out. . After Alice got used to it, he then moved his fingers faster, scissoring inside her until she reached her first climax of the day. Alice breathed heavily and for the first [or rather second] time, she felt so weak. She couldn't even lift a finger and now she's leaning on that clown's chest. Meanwhile Break was feeling very satisfied, ge removed his fingers and licked the liquid covering his fingers

"Mmm. . So sweet and delicious~Wouldn't you agree Miss Alice?" Alice blushed crimson red on her face. . somehow she felt embarrassed. Yet at the same time, she finds this..hot? Alice's mood then changed and from the helpless victim to a vicious rabbit.

"Who knows?" she grabbed his hand and licked his fingers, tasting her own juice. _Ugh! Pierrot was lying!_

It wasn't sweet...it was more...salty...yet she loved the taste..she continued to lick until Break pulled his hand away from her and licked her lips. Alice did the same and they both stared at each other, making eye contact for few seconds. They both chuckled at the same time. They seem to have read each other's mind.

"You're such a pedophile" Alice murmured as she adjusts herself and turned her body around, making her face him while still sitting on his lap. Break wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked "I'd rather prefer the term Perverted Old Man"

Yes Break knows that they both almost had the same meaning but to him Pedophile is a bit too much there. He doesn't want to think of Alice as a child, not especially now that they're having sexual activities...and besides... Alice is probably older than him. She stayed longer in Abyss than he did.

"Break..."

"Alice..."

Break cupped her cheeks and leaned forward to kiss her but just when they were about to get started, they heard papers and pen falling on the floor. They were shocked. Someone has been in the balcony with them. Alice turned her head around while Break moved his head to side and to their surprise...it was Reim! How long has he been there? How much has he seen? And for a moment, everything went quiet. It was a very awkward moment. They stared at each other with eyes widened and their lips slightly parted.

"Reim?" Break was the first one to break the silence. Reim, hearing his name, snapped out of confusion and kneeled down, quickly gathering his files but his fingers tremble so it takes him a long time to gather everything. "D-Don't mind me. Pretend I'm not here. I didn't see anything."

"A-Ah! I'll help you!" Alice stood up and approached Reim, helping him gather but she was shocked too so she was trembling as well.

Seeing both of them so pathetic, Break stood up and helped them and this time everything was gathered. Unlike both of them, Break was calm composed. It's like what he did with Alice didn't really happen and Reim was just having an illusion.

"Now Reim, why didn't you say a word~?" He said as he handed out the papers and Reim slowly accepted it. Break, seeing his mistress still kneeling on the ground, helped her stand up and wrapped his arms around her from behind to keep her still.

"W-Well I was gonna talk to you important matters of Pandora b-but you seem to be busy so I'll t-talk to you later!" Reim was about to leave but small pair of hands grabbed him. As he looked back, it was Alice's. But something was different about her. Could it be because...she's crying? She looks fragile this way.

"Are you going to tell them? P-Please don't! Especially Oz. . I-If he finds out, I-I-" Reim patted her head and gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry Miss Alice. I won't. I'll keep this a secret" he placed his finger between his lips as he said the word 'secret'

Alice hugged Reim and he hugged back. She was grateful to him. She thought it'd be the end of her. But wait. Alice is hugging Reim? Indeed Alice is not herself.

Meanwhile Break felt like air. _How could they hug like that in front me?_ Break thought. Though he's smiling outside, inside he's ready to break Reim's arms just to get away from his mistress.

He couldn't take the sight anymore. He approached both of them, roughly grabbed Alice's arms and forced her to hug him instead while he strokes her hair. "And I assume your business is done here, Reim?" Said Break in a playful tone

"O-Oi clown! Let go of me!" Alice struggled but Break's grip on her was tight.

"A-Ah yeah.. I'll be leaving now. See you later." Reim was about to leave but misfortune poured so hard on them at that time.

***CRASH!***

"We're home!" Oz busted in happily then completely froze at the sight before him. He couldn't believe it.

"What's wrong Master Oz?" Gil came in second and he too ended up like Oz and so did Sharon when she just came in.

The sight before them..were three people, laying down on each other. Reim was on the very bottom laying on his back with Alice on top of him and with Break on top of Alice. Anyone with a green mind would think something nasty was about to happen and they interrupted it.

But what really happened is that-Because Alice kept on struggling, she accidentally twisted her foot and slipped, bringing Break with her (they were hugging) and since Reim was just near them, he was hit and fell down as well which resulted in their current position.

The three of them grunted in pain, especially Reim. "Ouch.. Ouch ..Ouch" Reim grabbed his head, checking to see if he was bleeding but he wasn't so that's a good sign. However, as he looked over, he saw Lady Sharon, Gil, and Oz staring at them, dumbfounded. Reim looked at their position (him, Alice, and Break) and realized that it was a very awkward one. He quickly stood up and dusted the dirt off his clothes with his hands. "G-Geez..Accidents always happen unexpectedly" Reim wanted to sound casual, so there will be no suspicions. He cleared his throat and spoke to Lady Sharon. "Lady Sharon, I'm afraid there's something we need to discuss regarding Pandora ..." he kept on talking while Break got up as well and helped his mistress up. "Are you alright Miss Alice?" he cupped her chin and turn her head to the side to see if there

were scratches but she seems to be alright. No scars or bruises. In addition to that, Alice nodded her head then looked at the trio before them. So did Break. And Lady Sharon left the room while Reim gesture his hand to Break, saying that they would start the meeting now. Break and Reim left the room without a word, leaving Gil, Oz, and Alice behind.

"Stupid Rabbit! What was that about?!" Gil shouted while pointing his finger at her. "What? It was only an accident. " Alice was surprisingly calm about it.

Oz started giggling then laughed loudly. Alice and Gil were staring at him. Has he gone mad? Alice raised her eyebrow at him but of course that didn't stop Oz from laughing maniacally. "O-Of course that was an accident! Nothing more, nothing less! Haha! Be careful next time okay Alice?" He smiled as he patted her head and left the room as well and Gil followed, telling him to wait for him.

What was that about? Alice sighed then looked up the sky. Things will be different from now on isn't it?

**-Break's POV-**

Their meeting ended up rather quickly. As usual Break teases Reim as a useless member of Pandora who can't do anything without the Lady Sharon and his help. Reim would only disagree and tell him to shut up until they were over with the matters. Sharon left because she claims she still has personal businesses to do, leaving Break and Reim alone.

Reim found the chance to talk to Break seriously and privately. About what he just saw.

"Xerxes, about what happened earlier..."

Break got a candy from his sleeve, unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth "What about it~?"

"Well...What is your relationship with Alice?" Reim got even more serious and signalled a thousand neurons to Break's head to do the same.

"Nothing special~ We were just simply having fun that's all~" Break smirked and stared at the candy wrapper.

Break's reason irritated him. He smacked his fist on the table and stood up, the expression on his face was mad, disgusted with Break. "How could you do this to a child?! Don't you even feel bad of taking away her innocence?! Does she even know you're only using her for your own pleasure?!"

Reim's sudden action shocked Break. He stared at him for few seconds, sinking in all what Reim said to his head and frowned a bit. He rested his elbow on the chair's arm and leaned to his side, his cheek on his palm and tapped his finger on the table. "Alice is not a child. And surely she's also using me. Besides, she never liked me, not even one bit~ In other words-

**-Alice's POV-**

Alice was bored. Oz and Gilbert wouldn't talk to her. They were so busy talking to each that they completely ignored her. This irritated Alice and decided to go and look for that clown instead. Maybe then she'd have more fun. She walked through the hallways, checking every room for Break, it was not hard to finally know which room. She heard his voice and approached the door, she was about to turn the doorknob but stopped when she heard Reim shouting at Break. She couldn't hear properly so she leaned her ear on the door, hoping she could hear clearer.

"- feel bad of taking away her innocence?! Does she even know you're only using her for your own pleasure?!"

Her eyes widened a bit. Now she was eager to hear his answer.

Alice is not a child~ And surely she's also using me~ Besides, she never liked me, not even one bit~ In other words, you don't have to worry because no special feelings are involved in this process"

...Alice couldn't believe what she heard.

_O-Of course. I should have known. It was all just..._

_A game_

**CLIFFHANGER! Yeah sorry for that xD But I shall write the next chapter as soon as possible! Please continue to support and post your reviews! ^_^**


	3. -------

Damn Clown.

Alice was lying on her bed. Even though it was already late morning, she just decided to stay in bed a bit longer while she replays everything she had heard that night. It has been 7 days since then. They returned back home to the Vessalius mansion and never came back there as they had no business. Alice spent the rest of the 7 days kicking and tossing the pillow and verbally maltreating it while imagining it as that _clown_. She was frustrated at him! His words wounded her so much. But she couldn't tell anyone for it was a sensitive and secretive topic so she kept it to herself. [Which also resulted in her abusing the 'innocent' pillows]

But today, Alice was just staring blankly into the ceiling. She's probably tired from that daily routine.

_I don't want to see that Clown ever again. I hate him. I despise him. He should just die. I don't want to hear his voice. The way he calls me-_

"Miss Alice~!"

_Yeah..like that...wait...WHAT?!_

Alice quickly sat up and looked at the door from where the voice looked like it came from outside. She grabbed a pillow, ready to throw it at that clown if he comes in and glared furiously at the door as if she was melting it with her eyes.

"Miss Alice~? Are you there~?" Break knocked at the door hoping to get a respond but Alice didn't answer back. It wasn't a good time. She didn't want to see his face. If she sees him, she might end up being interrogated by the Pandora regarding of a homicide case.

Alice finally heard his footsteps, so now she assumes that he already left. She sighed deeply and leaned forward to sit on the corner of the bed, her legs together and sideways.

"Damn Clown" she lowered her head and stared at her side while tapping her foot on the floor.

"Did you actually **MISS** me?" Break slid out of the bed and appeared near her feet with his creepy grin as he held Emily on his chest and while the other hand on his shoulder level, palm up as if greeting her.

Alice stared at him for 3 seconds, after that hell broke loose. She jumped back and threw the nearest object to her , which happens to be only a pillow, and threw it at him and shouted quite loud but not too loud and hissed at him while covering three-fourths of her body under the blanket. "NOT AGAIN!" She remembered the first time he appeared like that before her. They were in that Seaweed-head's house and right after she woke up he was there terrifying her. And it definitely wasn't a fun experience for her.

Break only chuckled as he stood up and dusted the dirt off his clothes and got on the bed and pinned Alice down. "Shhh~ You'll alarm Oz and Gil" he said as he placed a finger on her lips.

"Tch! What do you want clown?! What are you doing here in my room and how did you get in here?!"

"My~ So many questions~ I don't think I can answer them all at once~ "

"Hmph!" Alice pouted her lips and turned her head to the side.

"Don't give me that look Miss Alice~ Cuddly Papa just wants to be with you~" He chuckled and let his body slowly fall down on top of her as he wrapped his arms around her body and rubbed the side of his face on her chest.

"C-Cut that crap!" His words made her heart leap, but she didn't want to believe him. He's the Clown after all. He only uses people for his own good. "I don't believe you at all! You must've wanted something from me you to be here! Just spit it out already. I don't want to play games."

Break only stared at her with his cheeks puffed.

"I want to go to Oz now. Get off me"

"You can't~ Oz is with Sharon and Gilbert discussing some matters~ Didn't you even wonder why no one came barging in when you shouted?"

Alice widened her eyes a bit and frowned.

_Stupid manservant! Is this how you're suppose to do your job?!-_

Break noticed her expression and leaned closer to face. Alice was so busy scolding Oz in her thoughts she didn't notice the man getting closer. He licked from the corner of her lips going to her ear. "Don't be sad about it Miss Alice~ This is the perfect time after a long time~ We finally get to be alone~"

Instead of blushing, Alice smirked and sat up, leaning her back on the wall causing Break to back off a bit and stare in doubt at her . The brunette crossed her legs and a crooked smile formed on her lips. "Clown. Just admit that you missed doing it. Well, I'm giving you a special permission. We can do it to your heart's content but before that, you should convince me. Like bow down and kiss my foot or something" she smirked and so did he. That's right. This is the Alice he desires. This feisty girl.

Without answering back, he grabbed her ankle that was hanging and planted small kisses starting on her toes, giving Alice the chills. He continued to give kisses as he slowly moved up and gave the last kiss on her thigh. His red eye met with Alice's and slyly beamed. He leaned closer to her face and gently raised her chin. "The Clown wishes to acquire your special permission, My Queen."

Alice seems to be pleased with his statement. She cupped his cheeks and slowly caressed it. "It's good that you know your place." she smirked once again and pressed her lips to his own. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back deeply. The brunette starts to roughen the kiss up and hooked her arm on his body and the other around his head. Leaning even closer, they both lost their balance and the hatter fell on his back with B-Rabbit on top.

They both broke the kiss to catch some air. Break pressed Alice's body to his and rolled over, making him on top now. He untied the large bow she wore with his teeth and slid off her red-patterned jacket then unbuckled her bra, throwing it randomly on the floor. He grabbed her breasts and leaned closer, kissing, licking, then sucking her breast as he messed with the other.

Alice moved her hand on his head and stroke it as she pulled his head closer on her breast, forcing him to suck deeper.

The male blushed as he huffed and sucked her breast while he removes his jacket and shirt. He reached for her skirt and slid his thumb on the hem of her skirt and panty. Still sucking on her breast as he pulled her skirt down together with her panty and slipped a finger into her.

She gasped at his action. She raised her knees and slightly parted her legs as she moaned his name quietly and arched her back.

The male smiled as he inserted and wiggled his finger then put another and began to stretch her out then slipped a third finger and kept stretching her. His free hand went in between her legs as he rubbed her clitoris and licked and sucked her breast then used his tongue to outline her breast.

Alice closed her eyes tightly and her head falls back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back more, moaning even louder as she caress his head and begged for more.

The red eyed male stared at her, blushing from her request. He finished stretching her out and unbuckled his pants, sliding them off then removed his boxers and slowly pushed his manhood inside of her. She bit her lip as he goes in, feeling tight _down there_ and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

He licked her stomach then all the way back up to her breast as he pushed deeper and sucked harder "Mmmmm"

_Damn clown. Stop making me feel good._

Alice wants to quit his game, yet at the same time she also wants to be a part of it. She was confused.

_It's all your fault._

She licked his ear.

_I want him. He's so even tastier than meat. _

Upon thinking about meat, she bit his ear.

Break twitched at this but continued to give pleasure to her nonetheless [and pleasuring himself]. He moved his head up a bit and licked her neck as he softly whispered "You are quite cute, My Queen~"

Alice loved it everytime he'd call her that. It made her feel so powerful. And made her think he's one of her manservants. Alice smirked then rolled over. "That's right. You answer to me, manservant" A deep kiss, but it was more passionate. Different from the ones they shared before.

When she removed her lips, she mumbled "Let's have some more fun"

"What a naughty girl...I like that"

Their lips collided once again.

Alice started moving her hips slowly then getting faster. Making Break let out soft and sweet moans. He held her soft hands and placed them on his chest.

"Show me more of your hot naughty side." a sly smirk forming on his lips

"Pervert" She rode and pounded on his member. His hands shifted to her hips, holding her down. She loved how she moves. He never expected to feel so much pleasure from such a small and frail body. Their moans surround the whole room. "A-Ahh..Yes A-Alice.. Like that..ngh"

They've kept on going until finally both of them reached their climax, panting at each other's arms. "M-Miss Alice~? Anf..anf.. Tired already?"

**[-btw, 'Anf' is like the sound you make when you breathe heavily-at least to me it does xD]**

"Anf..Isn't obvious Clown? Anf.."

He chuckled slightly while caressing her cheek then kissed her forehead. "But we're not even done yet."

Alice swore her eyes popped out of its place. She was already too tired to do it again.

Seriously. This clown is such a pervert. How can he still go on?!

Not receiving a respond from Alice but scrunching eyebrows and stares, he continues to speak while pulling her close and whispered in her ear. "We didn't see nor touch each other for 7 days~ One orgasm is only equivalent to one day~"

Her cheeks scorched with embarrassment as the male tucked her hair behind her ears then licked it and a corresponding shade of crimson discolored her otherwise flawless complexion.

"C-CLOWN!"

They did it anyway until the end of the day. They didn't even bother to eat lunch and dinner. They were 'stuffed' after all.

Alice was lying on her side with Break beside her, soundly sleeping. She stared at the wall in a preoccupied frown.

_Will this become a habit?_

She was a bit glad if it was but she was also scared.


	4. Stuck in the Middle

Alice was scheduled to meet Sharon today for their Session. Instead of feeling bored, she's finally interested in everything Sharon-neesan says regarding love. Sharon was pleased as well, pleased that she is so attentive. She had never been like this before. It made her think that maybe someone's already caught her eye.

"Ne ne, Alice! Have you been thinking of somebody lately?" She was eager to know. She leaned her face closer to Alice, which the brunette finds disturbing plus the weird question she's asking.

However...instead of abruptly saying 'No' she paused for a while and suddenly thought of Break. Wait, why was she thinking about him?! She shook her head, hoping to throw the thoughts of him away and answered Sharon quite anxiously. "O-Of course not! I'm not interested in l-love at all! N-Never!" After speaking she covered her face with one of Sharon's books, as if she's busy reading. Though it is obvious that she isn't because the book is too near her face.

Contrary to expectations, instead of believing her, which Alice thought she will, she leaned even closer and removed the book from Alice's face. Eyes sparkling and eager. "Alice you're stuttering! Oh my! Then that must've mean that there really is someone!" Sharon squealed in excitement for Alice.

_She's finally turning into a lady!_ Sharon thought.

Alice looked away nervously, but she couldn't hide the red glow that came over her face. "D-Don't be ridiculous!"

Sharon was too busy with her thoughts and imagining Alice with the lucky guy, she completely ignored what Alice had said.

"So! Who is he?" Sharon clasped the brunette's hands tightly, lending her 'her ears'.

"Like I said, it's no one!" Alice tried escaping from her grip but stopped when Sharon suddenly squeezed her hands tightly. Alice could sense the dark aura around them. Though she was smiling, Alice felt that she's doomed. She then decided to tell her half the truth.

"A-Alright. There is someone. B-But I can't tell you. I-It's too embarrassing." her cheeks flushed even more which matched the color of her jacket.

"Kyaaaa! So there really is someone!" She embraced Alice in a bear hug but Alice kept on resisting.

Finally realizing the last part Alice said, Sharon frowned a bit and pouted her lips. "Why can't you? Don't you trust me?" Sharon tried to look adorable, hoping Alice would feel guilty for keeping it from her and make her spill the beans. But of course Alice won't easily be defeated by looks. [Unless Sharon would use her fan and smack her then yes Alice would say it]

"No" Sharon didn't expect this. She sweatdropped as she sighed deeply. Thinking of another way to make her admit.

"Hmm..Fine...but is it someone from the Pandora?"

...

"Yes"

Sharon's heart raced.

_So he's just someone from the Pandora huh?! Who who who could it be?!_

Sharon couldn't keep her squealing voice. "Kyaaa! Is it Master Gilbert?!"

"Heck no!"

"Master Oz?!"

"No"

"Let's see...who else... Then...Vincent?!"

"No way I would like that weirdo!"

Sharon gasped as the only two members of Pandora left which they both knew was none other than Xerxes and Reim. But she knew Alice disliked 'her brother' so it couldn't be him. "Then could it be...Reim-san?!"

Alice felt her eye twitch. But then it got her thinking...maybe it'd be safer if she pretended to like him.

"P-Please don't tell anyone else Sharon-oneesan" Alice acted cute and embarrassed and Sharon seems to buy it.

"OH MY! THIS IS...! I...!" Sharon is too overjoyed she can't even finish her sentence. She embraced Alice gently and tears of joy appeared in the corner of her eyes. "You're finally a lady, Miss Alice!"

"Y-Yeah" _Heh! You're too easy to trick Sharon nee-san!_

Then Break suddenly barged in, coming out from the closet and greeted both of them with his grin and lazily waved his hand. "Yo~ What's this 'Alice is finally a lady'~?"

Sharon let go of Alice then smiled cheerfully at her brother. "Nothing Xerxes nii! It's just between me and Alice" She winked at her brother then turned to escort Alice out of the room. "By the way, Xerxes nii, please invite everyone for a tea party. We will begin shortly. And especially invite Reim-san" she giggled then finally left the room.

Break blinked his eye several times before finally complying to his lady's request. "That's weird. I just came here and now they left me"

**~Tea Party~**

The group already started the tea party. Sharon was advising Alice silently on what to do when she interacts with 'her crush'. Telling her to 'act natural' and 'look at him in the eyes' etc. "This is a great opportunity to show your love for him! Ganbatte ne Alice!" Alice nodded slowly.

Reim was late but he finally arrived. Busy with his work as usual and this was new to him. They don't usually invite him but when they do, they'd discuss some matters of Pandora. This time, it'd only be a past time.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Sharon grabbed his arm then dragged him near a table where Alice was seating and forced him to sit beside her. "It's okay Reim-san! You're finally here so let's have some fun now!" She giggled while patting his shoulders. "Don't you agree, Alice?" she added as she looked at Alice sheepishly.

"Hm?" Alice stopped eating her cake when she heard her name but didn't quite hear her question. Sharon just giggled and took a seat a bit far away from both of them. "Ne Alice, why don't you offer some of your cake to Reim-san?" Alice hesitated for a while but gave some of her cake to him anyway. "H-Here" Heat accumulated on his cheeks when he set his eyes on the brunette but not because of 'some feelings' or whatnot but because whenever he looks at Alice, he remembers the scene she had with Xerxes. "T-Thank You"

Sharon merely kept her girly side. The sight before her was 'too sweet' and seeing Reim blush, she thought Reim also felt the same for Alice.

The atmosphere was gentle and sweet. But this atmosphere was suddenly ruined when Break appeared between both of them and took a bite on one of the cakes Alice gave Reim.

"Oi Xerxes!"

"Clown!"

Break chuckled as he finished eating the cake whole. But he felt that the cake he ate went out of his mouth again when he felt a smack on his head. It wasn't a punch or something but it definitely hurts. It was Sharon hitting Break with her paperfan. She pinched his ear while dragging him out of the room. Alice and Reim only froze in sheer in terror.

"You idiot! You ruined that SWEET moment! They were busy showing each other's affection and you interrupted it! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Sharon scolded Break as she kept on hitting him with her fan then eventually stopped.

Break swore his bones were already fractured. He heard his lady talking about '_showing each other's affection_' nonetheless.

"Affection? What do you mean?"

Sharon's mood quickly changed. Her girl mode was suddenly switched on when she was just a terrifying beast a while ago. "Well you see! Alice is in love with Reim-san and it seems like Reim-san feels the same!Oh my! Why am I telling you this? It's suppose to be a secret between me and Alice!" Sharon was squirming while hugging herself and was blushing. Break didn't believe it at first but he looked over at both of them [A&R] and saw that they were laughing and somehow blushing. He was starting to get convinced. He tried his best to laugh it off but it never came. He stood up and patted Lady Sharon on the head and slightly smiled. "I see~ I'm sorry~ I'll leave both of them alone then~"

Then he left the room, leaving Sharon behind.

**~Alice and Reim scene~**

"Uhm, Alice...? Do you...feel something for Xerxes?"

...

"A-Ah sorry! You don't have to answer that."

The silence between them was awkward.

"I'm sorry Reim... I got you into this. . "

Reim couldn't understand what Alice was trying to say but he still tried to smile then patted her head, making her smile as well.

And without even asking her, Alice seems like she's already answering his question. "I got nervous that time...so I told Sharon nee-san that I...l-like you" her voice trailed, lowering her face to hide her embarrassed face. But it wasn't only her, Reim was blushing red as well. Silence once again engulfed the room. Reim cleared his throat before speaking to her calmly. "I see. Don't worry! I'll do my part. I won't make you look like a liar to Sharon" He chuckled a bit and patted her head. Alice felt relieved. She knew she could count on Reim. And they were both lost in their laughters. **[and this is the scene Break saw]**

**=o=o=o=**

While out in the garden, Alice noticed a male with purplish hair, swaying with the wind, and wore a white coat that looked like they could fall off anytime, sitting alone in one of the benches. She immediately identified that male as Break. He looked like he was in deep thoughts. The brunette involuntarily walked towards him and before she knew it, she was already in front of him. Break looked to her direction, but something was different about him. He wasn't staring at her with his usual grin nor smile at her. It made her a bit uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here alone Clown? Scoot over" She was trying to be brave. Even though he seems to be in such a bad mood, she stills wants to talk to him. They didn't have a conversation since morning, and since they're both alone, she's thinking this is the perfect time. Regardless his mood.

It took him a long time to comply. He sighed deeply then moved over. He tapped the seat beside him, signalling her to sit down.

She did so and wrapped her arms around his then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you suddenly grumpy? It's unlike of you." her voice trailed off a bit

Break gave a brief look at her and notice she was already pouting. Her cute features made him bubbly again. He chuckled then entwined his fingers with hers. He leaned closer and kissed her temple.

"Why are you suddenly sweet~? It's unlike of you~" he tried mimicking the tone of her voice. It made her irk a bit, but somehow she was relieved he's finally back to his old self. She was more comfortable around him that way.

"Did you have great date with Reim~?" he said while playing with her hair.

"Don't ask" The thought of them dating was impossible. And besides, she wouldn't call 'that' a date. They were merely having a tea party.

"But I'm already asking~" he pulled his arm away, making Alice loose her grip, but hooked his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

Alice returned the favor but instead of wrapping her arm around his shoulder [the fact that she couldn't reach it] she wrapped her arm around his body instead.

"D-Does it matter...plus, we weren't dating"

Break pressed his lips against Alice then bit her. "I never thought you'd be capable of telling mendacious stories." Alice took a glance at him and realized that he was being cranky again.

She was careful not to boil him up more. "Y-You're scaring me, B-Break"

They stared at each other for only a short while but it felt forever to Alice. He was being unpredictable. He was just goody-goody a while ago and now he's frightening her.

"...Break?"

He started smiling a bit then chuckled. Alice was shocked again. How can he change moods so quickly? What is his problem?

"Sorry for scaring you, Miss Alice~" He pecked on her lips then stood up.

"Let's talk some other time~ I'm kinda tired...You don't have to come~

In fact, don't talk to me for a while. I have a lot of thinking to do."

And he was back to being serious.

He left without even waiting for Alice to respond.

Alice ruffled her own hair in aggravation. What's more, Break just told her to stay away from him. Her heart broke to million pieces. She raised and hugged her knees, burying her face between them and softly wept.

**I'M GONNA HAVE TO POSTPONE THIS ONE FOR NOW Q-Q BUSY BUSY BUSY WITH STUFF IN SCHOOL AND PERSONAL ISSUES 3 I'LL UPDATE THOUGH...IF I HAVE TIME T3T PLEASE BEAR WITH ME~! *bows***


	5. Cluttered Thoughts

**-x-x-Break's POV-x-x-**

_Why...Why am I walking away...Go back you idiot...She's probably crying... I can't let her cry alone...but, I also can't get back to her right now. I don't understand why, or rather I can't accept it.. Can't accept why she fell in love with Reim, my bestfriend._

I didn't understand when, but I was already standing outside Reim's office. I gulped to calm myself down. Ah..a candy...maybe I'll calm down more if I eat one.

I reached for my sleeves and got a piece of hard candy then plop it in my mouth. After that I grabbed the doorknob to his door but before I could open it, the door already seemed to do so, which I guessed Reim has to go outside, and I was right.

I wear again my usual grin so I could mask my unclear thoughts.

"Yo~"

"Oh. Xerxes? What do you want?"

"My~My~ Can't I visit my own _'bestfriend'_ without having a reason?" I got inside his office without waiting for his permission as I smirk. Before I could sat on his desk, I moved the papers out of the way then stared at him, still wearing my signature grin. But though I'm putting up this act, I know that he knows I'm faking it.

"Look, Xerxes, just tell me what you want to talk about"

_Yeah...what did I come here for?_

It took me a moment to realize that he's actually called my name several times and I snapped my head back at him. I must've been spacing out while thinking about the reason why I came here.

I stare at him like I was planning something evil, but it didn't go out as planned. My facial expression betrayed me. He sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Xerxes...is this about Alice?"

_Ah yes...That's right..Alice.._

"No. Why would I ev-" I was cut short when I heard him clear his throat quite loud.

"You're not such a good liar these days, are you Xerxes?"

I smirk and turned my gaze to the side. "Who knows"

"Well since you _said_ you have nothing to talk about..." he turned his back on me and slowly went to the door, grabbing the doorknob. "then I'm leaving" and so he twisted it then left.

Sigh.

I'm acting stupid.

**-x-x-Alice'S POV-x-x-**

_ .Stupid Clown._

I wipe the tears that trickle down my cheeks but everytime I do so, more tears replace them, making my vision blurry.

I don't want to stay here any longer. Someone might see me. And it'll be embarrassing for me and for my pride. I, the Great B-Rabbit, cried? And for what? For...that Clown?! Heh.

I quickly stood up and straighten my crumpled clothes, but still my tears hadn't given up yet. But I don't care. Right now, I have to go somewhere private.

I walked with a slow pace, then eventually picking up speed. So now I'm running. Running. Running. But I don't know where my feet are taking me. And I can't see so well. Damn tears. And I don't want to stop as well.

_If I stop now, I might...might..._

I kept going through the halls and I took a sharp turn to my right. "Ow!"

_break down even more.._

I think I just bumped onto someone or something. I hear myself whimpering. How pathetic I must have been. I curl myself into a ball on the cold floor, covering my face with my hands & bangs. How embarrassing.

I hear the footsteps going towards me,and hands gently grabbing my hand and the other wrapping around my shoulder, helping me sit up. I open my eyes slowly. It's still so hazy.

_X-Xerxes? Is...that you..?_

"Alice, are you alright?"

_No..it can't be. That's not his voice._

I blink several times until I was finally able to get a clear image.

"Are you alright?" He repeats his question as he places his thumb on my cheek and wiped the tears that burn on my pale cheek.

"W-Why are you crying? D-Did I bump into you that hard?"

_Reim.._

Without thinking I launch my body into his and cried once more on his chest. I hear him gasp at my action. I couldn't blame him for it.

After what seemed like forever, my tears run dry. He did help me calm down though. While I was crying he kept on rubbing my back and would tell me comforting words such as 'Come on now! Be cheery. Lady Sharon will surely kill me if she sees you like this' and it made me giggle a bit.

I sat up and wiped the remaining tears then smiled at him. "Sorry for troubling you"

He returns the smile, gently grabbing my hands and stood up, pulling me with him. "You don't trouble me, Alice" he said as he ruffled my hair.

_Reim is such a nice guy. He stayed by my side when I was crying and never left until I was okay...unlike a certain clown._

"Thank you for staying, Reim. But I have to get going. Sorry"

"It's okay. I had to get going as well. See you soon Alice"

I nodded at him and waved him goodbye and he returns the gesture. And he wasn't in my fied of vision anymore.

I walked through the halls and for the first time, I wanted to be alone. But the silence around me makes me uneasy. It makes me think of everything that happened between me and him. The things he did to me. And especially the things he said to me.

_'Don't come near me anymore'_

_'I have a lot of thinking to do'_

I stomped my feet out of reflex and fasten my pace.

_So do I._

Not too long I finally noticed Oz and Gil in the lobby. They noticed me as well and start running towards me.

"Hello Alice! We're here to fetch you! Let's go home!" He said in a gleeful tone as he grabbed my hand and dragged me with him.

_I don't want to go back to this place anymore._


	6. Move On?

**I will only resort to third person if the character is unconscious **

* * *

**-x-x-Alice POV-x-x-**

The brunette sighed as her cheek was pressed against the pillow with a slight blush painted in her cheeks, the suns rays bounced off her cheeks as her mouth was a bit open, her eyes stayed closed one of her eyelids covered by her bangs. Voices outside her room were quite loud which caused her to partly open her eyes.

* * *

_Ugh. The light hurts._

I shut one of my eyes tightly while the other remains partly open, adjusting to the light.

_Oh. It's morning. I should eat my breakfast._

I lazily sat up and did some stretches before going out of the room.

"Good Morning Alice!"

"Morning Oz"

"Breakfast is ready!" He cheerfully pats the spot next to him, I examined it before complying..and I see no plate on the table but only a spoon,fork, and knife. I slowly approach him nonetheless and took a seat.

"Where's the food?"

"Wait for it stupid rabbit! I'm getting it ready for your sake" his looks look irritated as usual but he places the plate in front me very gently, careful not to break the plate. Somehow I'm not in the mood to argue with him right now. He's lucky I'll let this pass.

"Thank you, Gil" I picked up the fork with my left hand and the knife with my right. I gently pierce the steak with the fork, making sure the tines are facing downward. Then I firmly place my left index finger on top of the fork to prevent slipping. I used the knife to cut the food in a saw-like back and forth fashion. Laying the knife quietly across the edge of my dinner plate and transfer the fork from my left to my right hand. Bringing the loaded fork to my mouth and _politely_ taking the food with my teeth. I closed my mouth immediately and chew my food, keeping your mouth closed at all time.

_God. Since when did I learn table manners? I guess this is what happens when people are not in their right minds. Or maybe it's just me. Who cares. I'm eating!_

The following seconds have been awkward after that. Oz and Gil were staring at me and damn as hell it wasn't comfortable. But I decide to ignore them anyway and continue with my meal.

* * *

**-x-x-Oz POV-x-x-**

_Huh? What? A-Are my eyes deceiving me?! It can't be...Alice...is eating with manners?! And did she just say "Thank You" to Gil?_

I stared at her, then at Gil, and he stares back at me. His eyes were also widened, so I guessed we were thinking the same.

He goes near me stealthily and whispered in my ear. "Is something wrong with her?"

I whisper back at him but my eyes remain on Alice. "I don't know. She is rather strange today."

I felt him nod. A long pause...then Gil roughly grabbed my shoulders and hovered his mouth over my ear, his fingers were trembling and he had shaky breaths. "W-What if...She's NOT Alice?!"

The idea was quite stupid. But then again, maybe he is right. I gasp loudly which made Alice turn her gaze at us. I was expecting a glare, but instead she gave us a curious one.

"Why are you whispering when I'm around?"

Even though she sounded so calm I can't help but tremble. "N-Nothing! Right Gil?" I look at Gil who was only beside me and he nodded greedily. "Y-Yeah! We were just wondering why you're acting so mature now, stupid rabbit"

Alice seemed to have realized this. She stared at the table and made a 'hmmm' sound. As if examining something. Then at us. "I have?" was all that she said. Again, weird.

I didn't know how to reply to that. So I just stared at her and so did Gil. She stood up and gently dab the corner of her mouth with a napkin. WEIRD. I mean, not really weird. But weird especially because it's ALICE we're talking about here! And we know she doesn't give a damn about etiquettes.

"I'm quite tired. I'll be in my room if you need me" then she left.

_Waaait for it...aaaand...she's OUT!_

We were like crazies. Gil was trying to say something and I was also trying to say something and we both ended up confused on what we are trying to say.

"See! I told you she's not Alice!"

"Then...where could the real Alice be?! *gasp* what if...she's been possessed by a demon?!"

"N-No way! I-If that's the case...what should we do? I hate to admit but I'd rather have that stupid rabbit back than having a demon roaming around."

_Hmmm. ... Maybe we could...AH!_

I hit the palm of my hand with my fist vertically and whispered a perfect plan to free Alice's soul.

_Hehehe..This will do the trick._

* * *

**-x-x-Alice's POV-x-x-**

_What's up with them? They're acting weird._

I dive into my bed and hugged the nearest pillow near me as I bury my face in it.

_I miss Break. I hate him._

Sigh.

_I shouldn't be thinking about him. Think of meat! Or how great you are! Just like how you always do!_

_Geez. Now I'm even crazy enough to talk to myself._

My eyelids start to get heavy. Slowly, I close my eyes shut and decided to at least have a nap. I was about to have one, until I heard my manservant call my name.

_I wish it was Break who called me._

Like it the morning, I lazily got up and went for the door, opening it a bit harshly and scolded him for disturbing me. "WHAT DO YOU W-"

***SPLASH***

_Wtf?! Did seaweed head just threw a pail of water on me?!_

"WHY YOU-ARGH!"

"BE GONE EVIL SPIRIT!"

_DID OZ JUST HIT ME?! AND WHAT DID HE SAY? EVIL SPIRIT?!_

They kept on chanting words I couldn't hear but I know it definitely has something to do with the 'evil spirit'. And while doing this, seaweed head is hitting me with drops of water from the little bottle he had in his hand which I guessed is what they call 'Holy Water' . Meanwhile Oz is holding a book and mumbled some words while gesturing his hands to form a cross.

_How annoying._

I swear a vein popped out of my forehead and before I knew it, I'm already attacking them. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING EVIL SPIRIT YOU USELESS MANSERVANT AND SEAWEED HEAD?!"

**=After 5 long minutes of beating the crap out of them= :D**

It's about time they're in their right minds. They kneeled before me and asked for forgiveness. Tch. Lucky for them they're at the mercy of Miss Alice!

_...Miss Alice...No no! I shouldn't be thinking of that clown._ I shook my head violently.

_Think of someone or something else! Uhmmm...let's see...meat...Oz..manservant.. Seaweed head...ah! Reim!_

_Reim. Reim. Reim._

I think about all the things he has done. It's gonna be hard. I don't observe him that much and he doesn't hang out with us.

_Hmm...well..he's a workaholic... A member of Pandora... I don't know whether he's from the Rainsworth or Barma family... A he's a nice guy..._

Suddenly I feel heat rising on my cheeks. I slap both sides of my cheek in hoping to cool them down.

_Am I...blushing?_


End file.
